


Ideas

by The_Poptart_Cat



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Idea dump, I’m actually writing some of these, Not a fic, cannon divergences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Poptart_Cat/pseuds/The_Poptart_Cat
Summary: This is about some ideas I had in my mind of SU. I might add more ideas onto it. Not a fic.One chapter with 28 ideas
Kudos: 6





	Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my tumblr https://poptartcat.tumblr.com/

Idea 1: What If Pink Diamond was the oldest and White was the youngest. (Pink would still like earth and fall in love with Greg and have Steven)

Idea 2: What If Twoie from the time travel au on tumblr was there for Change your mind. (I wrote this already)

Idea 3: if Bluebird was the threat instead of Spinel during the movie

Idea 4: If Steven hadn't lost his powers during the movie

Idea 5: What if Connie wasn't there during Change your mind

Idea 6: What would've happened in the battle during Garnet's wedding if Rose wasn't Pink

Idea 7: What would've happened if Steven was different (still half gem half human but he could poof, not as easily as normal gems but still. He could shapeshift easier and turn into stuff like Amethyst, could put stuff in his gem, it could be but it'd have consequences like being sick a lot, loads of allergies, etc.)

Idea 8: What if Steven found a new power in between CYM and SUTM besides the diamond powers.

Idea 9: What if Twoie never left the past

Idea 10: What happens after Twoie returns to his normal timeline

Idea 11: What if Garnet predicted Single Pale Rose/ Rose is Pink Diamond reveal

Idea 12: What if Steven time traveled to the moment before the corruption

Idea 13: What was in the chest/chest reveal

Idea 14: If Pink got another planet with no life as her first colony

Idea 15: What if Rose and Steven both survived and got a half of the gem or piece (making a comic on tumblr called 2-Quartz-in-1 )

Idea 16: What if Pink Steven didn't raise up the shield in time and was hit by White's beam (CYM)

Idea 17: What if Rose was the only one who survived the attack(Amethyst being found is optional(I really want her to be found though))

Idea 18: What if Steven thought his gem was only a decorational piercing or something and he was lied to. He still knows the gems and him + his dad lives at the beach house. Steven goes to school and has a normal life until 12/13 when he discovers his powers. Greg knows Rose was an alien along with the others and that Rose had to give up her physical form but Steven thinks she died when she gave birth to him, he doesn't really look up to them because he has no idea they protect earth and stuff and he's under the impression that the gems(including Rose) are human with weird tans and gems(He also thinks they're part of a gang. Lol)

⬆️This one is being made.

Idea 19: B-team makes it in time to stop White from pulling out Steven's gem during CYM

Idea 20: Instead of Garnet unfusing during a Single Pale Rose, Steven decides he's done with gem stuff. He runs off, only letting Connie, Greg (and Lion too I guess) know where he is, saying that he won't come back unless it's to save the world, he relaxes for the first time in a while, but when the time comes to save the world, he's not sure he wants to go back to being same, stressful Steven anymore.

Idea 21: There's Opal permifusion Au's ([This one](https://archiveofourown.org/series/384514) and [this one](https://archiveofourown.org/series/454879) that I know of), but what if he lived with both Garnet and Opal, both permifusions taking care of Steven.

Idea 22: Steven can't fuse. How does this affect crack the whip? The movie? Heck, even change your mind and basically the entire show. (I just realized there’s no Kevin if this happened)

Idea 23: Connie and Steven are both hybrids but not related. Steven is still Rose/Pink's son while Connie is the daughter of public enemy #2. (Besides Pearl) This means homeworld is out to get both kids. 

Idea 24: Lapis traps the CGs in mirrors (except Steven of course) after she's released and hides them, all of them not found until the end of the series.

Idea 25: Steven becomes full gem during the trial. (This is an AU on tumblr called Only Gem AU)

Idea 24: Steven was the son of Amethyst. He’d definitely have smaller shoes to fill, be more carefree and get annoyed easily. Maybe less severe mommy issues and trauma.

Idea 25: Steven goes back in time to get Rose but slowly glitches out of existence the longer she stays.

Idea 26: I just read an AU where Steven is the son of Blue but she didn’t lead the rebellion. She met Greg one day while mourning Pink and Steven was born so I thought _‘hey, what if there was a diamond swap of this where Blue lead the rebellion and Pink is mourning blue and Steven knows he a diamond, basically the same stuff, different diamond.’[Here it is ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034069/chapters/24593514)_

Idea 27: Steven and Spinel are both left in the Garden and one day, a message is sent by a human girl named Connie Maheshwaran. Two years later, the abandoned duo goes to get revenge on the group. Steven is left at age 8 (I’m guessing a bit after the Beach House is made if you look at his appearance) Spinel and Steven get the message around CYM (so they can train and stuff) and they go to attack during The movie.

This one ☝️ got me thinking about some other possibilities.

Idea 28: during mirror gem, Steven remembers follow up questions.

  
Idea 29: during CYM, Steven poofs.

  
Idea 30: After finding out the Crystal gems are still alive, the diamonds send another corruption blast.

Idea 31: Steven gets his by a machine into an alternate universe where the Crystal gems and diamonds swap places (the diamonds rebelled and the Crystal gems are leaders the youngest is Amethyst, then Garnet, Pearl, and the leader, Rose Quartz. She was shattered. Rose and Pink are still the same person but she still lives secretly as Pink.

Idea 32:The corruption blast not only effected gem, but humans too.

  
Idea 33: Steven from ages 14, 15 and 16 go back in time to see Gem Glow Steven.

Idea 34: Steven remembered to ask follow up questions during mirror gem so stays Lapis is trapped (I’m sorry!)

  
More to be added

**Author's Note:**

> If your gonna write any of these ideas, please credit me.


End file.
